


Nonsense

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nonsense, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem





	Nonsense

I cannot tell you Robert Fell

Why I wouldn’t kiss and tell

I could not find you all in all

Someone I would like to call

To be or not to be

That is the question

For that thought can always be

Really quite pedestrian

Twenty years and so or more

I find you knocking at my door

Though you called me a two-bit whore

I still find you a frightful bore


End file.
